Ring of Destruction
by zoidschick
Summary: When Kala-Soma moves to Domino she brings a dark power not even she knows about, then she attracts the attentions of Yami Bakura and Bakura at the same time. It isn’t long before Battle City looks like a walk in the park for some. (BakuraxOC, YamiBakuraxO
1. New girl in town

Authors note: Ok, this is the first chapter of the first part of my trilogy, it's just 1 big story, but with 3 noticeable parts, which is why I did it as a trilogy. The first part is quite short, AND I OWN KALA-SOMA, my OC for the trilogy (others will be mentioned, but they are there to allow the story to flow) I do not own any of the cards, these are actual cards that exist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala-Soma got out of the car and looked around, her parents had moved to Domino before her, to get the house ready, while she stayed with her aunt, who lived a few miles away. She was starting at Domino High in two days time, and she was not looking forward to it. The midday sun reflected off her hair, making it look like liquid silver, her amethyst eyes provided quite a contrast.

"Kala, you're here." Her mum was stating the obvious again.

"Hi mum, you ok?"

"I'm fine, you must be starving, get inside quick, I've some of the neighbours coming over tonight, you'll need to wash and get changed, they're having dinner, they have a son your age, I think his name's Bakura." Her mother continued, bustling her into the house. Kala-Soma found her room, it wasn't hard, it was in the attic like she had asked. Sunlight streamed through the skylight illuminating the white walls and wooden floor. Her bed was in a shadowy corner and her "library" was by the door. Right below the skylight, a box stood on her desk, she opened it out and pulled a small wooden chest out, she placed it on a table by her bed before opening it, she took a plain silver ring out and put it on, it instantly changed into a silver snake, coiled around her middle finger, it was definitely silver but it looked real from certain angles. Then she felt it, the familiar feel of magic, it was all around her in the atmosphere, maybe Domino wasn't as boring as she had thought, maybe she would see a ghost or two, or be able to levitate something for once. She looked at the ring and heard a familiar voice in the back of her mind: "Sure there's enough spare magic, but most of it's Shadow Magic, the stuff the Egyptians liked, I wouldn't mess with that."

She went over to her mirror and looked at the reflection closely, sure enough, her guardian was there, they looked alike, except the guardian had black hair and yellow eyes, opposite to Kala-Soma's White hair and violet eyes.

"And what would you know about Shadow Magic, Marishka, isn't that what go you stuck with me in the first place." she retorted in her mind, "Anyway, I can't use Shadow Magic, you need a Millennium Item to do that, and do I have one, no, but there's other magic I can use, or I can tap into it generally."

"I've told you before, the Snake is not a toy, some people will do anything t get their hands on it, and I'll have to help them, that's the curse." The spirit replied.

"Ok, ok, I'll see if I can find more out before doing anything, then I'll start small, but I need to get ready for this dinner."

"One thing, you won't like your school uniform: pink blazer, bow, pleated skirt."

Kala-Soma opened her wardrobe: "Great, pink is not my colour!"

In the evening, the guests arrived; Kala-Soma was sitting in her room when she sensed something different. She went to the top of the stairs to see her mother going to answer the door; they were here. She went into the dining room and waited, then a boy her age came in; he had messy white hair, which fell to his shoulders; brown eyes and he was wearing a white jumper and blue jeans.

"Hi," she said, noticing a spirit following him.

"Hi, I'm Bakura."

"Kala-Soma, did your parents force you to come?"

"No, I've been so bored over the holidays, I jumped at the chance to do something different, you going to Domino High?"

"Yeah, and do girls have to wear the blazers, it' just I hate the colour."

"'fraid so, they're really tough on it."

"Oh well." She noticed the spirit had gone and wondered what had happened to it, the resemblance between Bakura and the Spirit was quite worrying.

"If you like I can introduce to some of my friends when you start school, I'm sure you'll get on great with them."

"Thanks, ohh I need to ask this: do any strange things happen around here often?"

"As in?"

"Supernatural strange."

"All the time." Bakura replied, sounding more serious than before, "Why?"

"It's why we moved, where ever I went things just kept on happening, lights in the sky, floating objects and bodiless voices, does that kind of thing happen?"

"Not really, but what does is worse, there are huge consequences, fate of the world stuff."

"Well I should be ok, as long as the school lockers don't start eating people, like at my last school. I'm serious," she added seeing Bakura's face, "They were pulled out in the end, most of them couldn't remember what had happened to them, so it was ok in the end, but I don't think that was me."

"Ok, well . . ." but Bakura never got to say what he wanted to, since the adults came in and he and Kala-Soma were both bored by the conversation.

"Wanna go upstairs, just to talk, it's so boring down here."

She lead Bakura to her room and explained: "It's not ready yet, I want to paint it and most of the stuff is still in storage until we can get the rest of the house sorted."

"It's ok."

"Sit down on the bed if you like, word of warning about the chest on the table, I think it would do you some damage if you touched it, it can be quite temperamental at times."

"I see what you mean when you said strange things, I know the feeling. And to change the subject, do you duel?"

"My deck is in the chest, I'll give you a game now if you like."

"Sounds great."

They sat down on the floor and Kala-Soma pulled a rug out from under the bed. She then opened the chest with some difficulty and pulled out her duelling deck and smiled, "I'm not that good so go easy on me."

"Ok then, I'll let you go first. 4000 life points?"

"6000."

"Ok"

They drew their cards and Kala-Soma looked at her hand: Ultimate Offering, Reverse Trap, Rouge Doll, Black Pendant and Elegant Egotist. She drew her first card and got Harpie Lady 2.

"I play Rouge Doll in attack mode and equip it with my Black Pendant magic card which increases its attack by 500 to 2100." It was a good start.

"Not bad, now I place one monster face down on the field and one other card face down.

She considered the situation, drew a card: Witch of the Black Forest, and than said: "I play Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode then I play the magic card Elegant Egotist to summon the Harpie Lady Sisters to the field in attack mode. Harpie Lady 2 attack his face down monster."

"Looks like you triggered my morphing jar."

"Not quite, my Harpie's special ability stop all effects from monsters it destroys. Now Harpie Sisters and Rouge Doll attack his life points directly, that reduces your life points to 1950."

"Ok, my move, I activate the magic card Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field. Then I play Mataza the Zapper in attack mode, his ability allows him to attack twice in the same turn, so you lose 2600 life points. Now you have 3400 life points. Your move."

Kala-Soma thought for a while before drawing: she drew her Sonic Bird and smiled, she had a plan that would wipe the floor with Bakura. I place Witch of the Black Forest in defence mode and end my turn."

"Mataza the Zapper, destroy her Witch of the Black Forest then attack her life points directly. That's 2100 now."

"And it doesn't matter, I use Witch of the Black Forest's special ability to take a monster with 1500 or less defence from my deck to my hand. She pulled her Relinquished from her deck and placed it in her hand. And is it my move?"

Bakura nodded and she smiled "I place Sonic Bird in attack mode, and because of its special ability I can take one ritual magic card from my deck to my hand, but I'm going to play it instead, so I play Black Illusion Ritual, and sacrifice my Sonic Bird to summon Relinquished to the field, then I use it's special ability to equip it with Mataza the Zapper and win the duel by attacking you life points directly."

"Oh well, it was a good duel, short but good. Should we head back down, see if they missed us."

"Yeah."

None of the adults had even realised they were gone, Kala-Soma wondered why, but was distracted when her mother said dinner was ready.

Authors note: so what do you think? Please review, it is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, I would like as many reviews as possible.


	2. Marishka's Advice

After Bakura and his family had left Kala went to bed and tried to sleep, but there was something in her mind just out of reach, she got out of her bed and checked that her parents were in bed, when she was sure they were asleep she went back into her room and turned on her bedside lamp. She opened another compartment in her chest and pulled out the silver ring, she sat in the centre of the rug and closed her eyes.

"Ok Marishka, I know you're there, what's going on?" she asked the spirit, her relationship with her guardian was interesting to say the least, Marishka had been living in ancient Egypt, when a shadow game got out of control and trapped her in a small ring, then Kala found the ring and they'd been together ever since, Marishka didn't really want to be stuck with Kala, and sometimes Kala found Marishka annoying, they were like two sisters a couple of years apart in age, but they got on alright most of the time.

"I don't know, all I know is that spirit who was following that guy, well the spirit is connected to a Millennium Item, so you better tell the guy you can see spirits, it could make things difficult if you don't." The spirit replied.

"Are you sure he's connected to a Millennium Item?"

"I surprised you didn't sense the increase in the shadow magic when the spirit was there."

"So am I then, but how should I tell him, I've got school in two days time, then things will get interesting."

"What like the man eater lockers?"

"Hopefully not, but if all this fate of the world stuff happens here, knowing my luck I'll be caught in the middle."

"I doubt it, if you keep the snake secret, no one should have any reason to involve you."

"I hope so, well I've got to try and get some sleep, I'm exploring Domino tomorrow, I hear there's a good game shop close by, I think that the World Champ Yugi Moto lives there." She got up and put the ring back in the chest and went back to bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep at once.

She opened her eyes, she was standing on the edge of a cliff, the sea swirled and waves broke on the rocks below her, there was no wind and she could hear someone coming up behind her, she turned around but no one was there, she felt something brush against her arm and she froze;

"It's ok, you won't be going anywhere you don't want to go." whispered a voice in her ear, it was a rough male voice, which was actually quite sexy, she was breathing heavily, for some reason. She felt the person press their body against hers, from behind and place their hands on her hips.

"It won't be long now, soon you'll be mine, and it will be just like before, when we were together all those years ago, you don't remember yet, but you will." the man whispered, his hand went up her back and brushed her hair to one side, exposing the back of her neck, he kissed it gently then she was back in her own room, lying on her bed.


	3. Exploration

Hi, chapter 3 is up hope you enjoy it.

Kala sat up and looked around, she sun was shining through the skylight and the sky was cloudless. She tried to stand up but fell back onto her bed the first time.

"Get a grip girl, it was just a dream."

When she was up and dressed, she checked the time, it was 9 o'clock. She was wearing a pair of black high heeled boots, a black mini skirt and a blood t-shirt on which had "I'm sugar, spice and everything nice." written on the front in black. She put her deck in the belt holder and grabbed her purse before going downstairs and out. When she got to the town centre the shops were open and already busy, she looked around the arcade and got asked by many guys to go on the dance machine with them, she always said no.

After a couple of hours in the town centre the decided to go to the game shop, it was small and barely noticeable, but the owner seemed nice enough, she came out with a rather nice Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, a perfect addition to her dragon based deck, in fact her deck only had 6 monsters in her deck which were not dragons, and she had the Red Eyes Black Dragon she would need to summon her new dragon.

She went to the park and got an ice cream before sitting beneath a tree and watching the world go by.

"Well hey there sweetie, I've not seen you around these parts before." It was just another guy, but he looked far more creepy and arrogant than any of the others she had briefly met that day. She stood up and replied, "Let's get this straight, not even my parents get away with calling me sweetie, so what chance do you have."

"More of a chance than most others I think, the names Racer, Brad Racer. Can I have yours?"

"Why, don't you like the one you've got?" she replied showing no emotion.

"Ohh feisty, I like that in a girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend, never was, and never will be."

He reached out to touch her, but something sent him flying back into a tree, and she took the opportunity to grab her things and run. When she reached a street corner a couple of blocks away she stopped, gasping for breath.

"I should have known something like that would happen." She thought.

She walked back into the main shopping street and decided to go into a game accessory shop; inside she saw the new duel disks for sale and decided to buy one.

"It would be fun, and probably quite handy at school." She thought t herself as she paid for it. She had spent the last of her money on the duel disk so she decided to go home.

As she walked home she felt she was being watched, she turned round and saw no one, so she continued, then a man stepped out from an alleyway an blocked her way, she went to move around him, but he stopped her again.

"Sorry kid, if you wanna pass you've gotta beat me in a duel, and I'm not the kind of guy who loses easily."


	4. RedEyes Darkness Dragon

Hi, thanks to Yami hitokiri for the review, but I live in England, and in the show, everyone calls Ryou Bakura, Bakura, and I've not seen any show where him home life is mentioned in enough detail for me to have known he lives in a flat on his own. Also Sonic Bird is NOT a flip effect, I own one and the text states: "When this card is summoned (excluding Special Summon), you may move 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. The deck is then shuffled." whether this is the case in the show or not I don't know, but I went on what I could see on the card I have. But thanks anyway, it's a lot nicer than someone else's review for another one of my works; they said I shouldn't write anymore stories

Ok, chapter 4 is up, please R&R

Kala looked at the man in front of her, he had a duel disk and looked like the kind of person who could crush her in one blow. She pulled her new duel disk out of its box and put it on.

"I'm not exactly a pushover, I've got more up my sleeve than most people expect." she said, not letting her face show a flicker of emotion.

"Ok, I'll go first." he said putting his deck into the duel disk, she did the same, making sure her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was somewhere in her deck.

She drew her hand and looked at it: Stamping Destruction; Masked Dragon; Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon; Dragons Rage, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. A plan had already formed in her mind as to what she was going to do.

He drew a card "Right, I'm gonna place my Battle Ox in attack mode, your turn, lets see what pathetic fur ball you've got." he sneered

She drew another Stamping Destruction Magic card "I place my Masked Dragon in defence mode, and end my turn." she said, placing the card on her duel disk.

He drew a card "Ok, Battle Ox attack, destroy her masked dragon." her dragon was gone, but it's effect was not.

"You've triggered my dragon's effect," Kala said, "When it's destroyed in battle, I got to summon a dragon with an attack of 1500 or less to the field, and I choose my Red-Eyes Black Chick, in defence mode."

"Ok, your move, not that your Dragon Chick will help you."

"Wrong, my Dragon Chick will help me crush you, because I now activate its effect, and sacrifice it to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, then I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, which also has an effect, it gains an extra 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard and I count 3, increasing my dragon's attack by 900 points from 2400 to 3300. Now Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack and destroy his Battle Ox, looks like you lose 1600 life points."

"I've still got 2400 left, and I'm not through with you yet." he said, showing signs of anger.

"But nor have I, I place one card face down and end my turn." she said.

He drew again, "I summon one monster in defence mode, placing a Soul Tiger on the field. And I end my turn."

Kala drew Pot of Greed "I play Pot of Greed to draw to new cards." she drew Armed Dragon LV3 and Card Destruction. "Now I play Card Destruction, and we both have to discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards again, and I had two dragons in my hand so my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gets another 600 attack points, making its total attack 3900." she discarded her hand and drew 4 new cards: Heavy Storm, De-Spell, Waboku, and Dian Keto the Cure Master. "Now I activate my face down card Dragon's rage, it means if one of my dragons attack a defence monster and their attack is higher than the defence monster's defence, the difference is still taken from your life points. Now my dragon attack. Oh dear only 600 life points left."

He drew "I place one card face down in defence mode and end my turn."

Kala drew her Harpie Lady 2, and smiled either way, she would win now, if it was an effect monster, her Harpie's effect would cancel it out, and if it had a high defence, her dragon would still be able to take it out with enough damage to her opponents life points for her to win, thanks to her Dragon's Rage Trap card.

"I play Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode, now my Harpie, attack his face down monster."

It was a Cyber Jar, "Too bad about my Harpie's special ability, she negates any flip effects from monsters she destroys, you're not the first person to have found that out the hard way, oh well, looks like I'm about to win, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his life points directly. And it's over, I won, so bye." she walked away from the man who didn't seem to be able to come to terms with his loss, she turned round to look at him before turning into her street.

"What was up with him?" she wondered out loud, as she turned up her drive, when she got to her door there was a note inside the letter box. She picked it up and opened it, as she read her face turned pale and she dropped the paper.


End file.
